Bullet Heaven
Bullet Heaven is a bullet hell shooter game in the Epic Battle Fantasy series. It's a spinoff of the main series of RPG games, much like Adventure Story. Links The game can be found here: * Kupogames.com * Notdoppler.com * Kongregate.com * Armorgames.com Controls Bullet Heaven has customizable controls, but has two default control schemes - one for keyboards and one for the mouse. Players can use a combination of these two control schemes (e.g. you could use the mouse to move but use the keyboard to fire your weapons). For both control schemes, P and Esc can be used to bring up the pause menu. Mouse Controls * Mouse: Move * Shift Key: Focus (slows down your character's movement to dodge projectiles more easily) * Left Click: Main Weapon * Double Left Click: Sub Weapon * Space Bar: Bomb Keyboard Controls * Arrow Keys: Move * Shift Key: Focus (slows down your character's movement to dodge projectiles more easily) * Z: Main Weapon * X: Sub Weapon * C: Bomb Gameplay Bullet Heaven features a set of levels - 20 main levels, 4 bonus levels, and a survival mode - in which the goal is to survive until the end of each level by shooting your way through hordes of enemies, which shoot out projectiles in all sorts of crazy patterns. The main 20 levels are divided into four worlds, each with a different theme and a boss battle in the fifth level, and the bonus levels are rematches against the bosses, who will have more difficult attack patterns compared to their normal battles. In Bullet Heaven, you are able to play through the levels as any of the Epic Battle Fantasy characters, including the new ranger character Anna who makes her debut in this game (although you can only play as Matt and NoLegs at first; the rest are unlocked by completing various mliestones). Each character has a unique main weapon, sub weapon, and bomb attack; main weapons are a standard attack that have no cooldown and can be charged for a stronger effect, sub weapons are stronger attacks that take a little while to cool down, and bombs are screen nukes that have devastating effects on enemies but are limited and must be used sparingly. The enemies are capable of firing ludicrous amounts of projectiles, but this is remedied by the fact that all five characters have a very small hitbox. This hitbox can be seen by Focusing; Focusing is an ability activated by holding down the Shift key, which makes your character move slowly and also displays the hitbox so that you can concentrate more easily on dodging projectiles. As you kill enemies, they'll drop money and sometimes power-ups to aid you in various ways. When a level ends, you get a rank ranging from F to S depending on how many enemies you killed and how many times you got hit. Getting lots of As and Ss on levels will unlock extra features for you in the game. If you're having a tough time on a level, Bullet Heaven has a few cheats you can use, but using them will make you get lower ranks on levels. Characters * NoLegs: Available from the start of the game. ** Main Weapon: Shoots a flurry of stars that spread out. Has no charged effect. ** Sub Weapon: Shoots some big stars that fly out sideways, then fly forward and pierce through enemies. ** Bomb Attack: Generates three giant stars that hit random parts of the screen. *Matt: Available from the start of the game. Always starts the game with one extra bomb in stock. ** Main Weapon: Shoots a single line of swords. When charged, shoots a whole volley of swords. ** Sub Weapon: Thrusts a huge sword forward that pierces through enemies. ** Bomb Attack: Summons a giant sword that instantly destroys all enemies and projectiles onscreen. *Natalie: Unlocked by getting A or S ranks on 5 levels or killing 1000 enemies in total. Slower movement speed. ** Main Weapon: Shoots a single line of energy bolts that loosely home in on enemies. When charged, shoots a whole volley of energy bolts. ** Sub Weapon: Generates three fireballs that orbit around Natalie until her Sub Weapon gauge is empty. ** Bomb Attack: Unleashes a burst of light magic that instantly destroys all enemies and projectiles onscreen. * Lance: Unlocked by getting A or S ranks in 10 levels or killing 3000 enemies. ** Main Weapon: Shoots two lines of bullets. Has no charged effect, but has very fast fire rate. ** Sub Weapon: Shoots shrapnel bombs that explode and send out volleys of bullets. These deal extra damage at close range. ** Bomb Attack: Fires a massive laser that pierces through enemies and repels projectiles. * Anna: Unlocked by getting A or S ranks in 15 levels or killing 10000 enemies. ** Main Weapon: Fires a single line of arrows. Has no charged effect, but has very fast fire rate. ** Sub Weapon: Summons two trees that fly alongside Anna and fire leaf bullets to help her destroy enemies. ** Bomb Attack: Generates a gigantic force field that protects Anna from projectiles and damages enemies that touch it. When it wears off, it emits a shockwave that instantly destroys all enemies and projectiles in range. Pick-Ups As you play through the levels, enemies will drop pick-ups when defeated. Collecting them will give you minor boosts in various ways. * Money: The most common pick-up, dropped by all enemies when you kill them. Used to buy upgrades for your characters and comes in several varieties, each one more valuable than the last. ** Bronze Coin ** Silver Coin ** Gold Coin ** Ruby ** Emerald ** Amethyst ** Diamond * Heart: Heals you by 1 HP. * Shield: Gives you a temporary force field that deflects all enemy projectiles. * Sword: Temporarily boosts your attacking power. Upgrades These are things about your character's stats that you can improve by buying them with gold. The upgrade menu can be accessed in the level select screen. * Max HP: Increases the amount of damage you can take before dying. * Main Weapon: Increases the speed at which your main weapon charges. * Sub Weapon: Increases the speed at which your sub weapon charges. * Base Damage: Boosts the damage of all your attacks. * Movement Speed: Lets you move faster. * Item Magnet: Increases the range at which items and money are attracted to you. * Bomb Stock: Increases the amount of bombs you get per level. Medals * Bronze Badge: Get an A rank or better on at least 5 levels. * Silver Badge: Get an A rank or better on at least 10 levels. * Gold Badge: Get an A rank or better on at least 15 levels. * Platinum Badge: Get an A rank or better on at least 20 levels. * Diamond Badge: Get an A rank or better on all 25 levels. * Pacifism: Reach wave 33 in Survival Mode without killing anything. * Mass Murderer: Kill 1000 enemies in a single run of Survival Mode. * Perfect Run: Beat any level in World 4 without taking damage. * Shooter: Kill 300 enemies in total. * Sniper: Kill 1000 enemies in total. * Killer: Kill 3000 enemies in total. * Slayer: Kill 1000 enemies in total. * Power Up: Fully upgrade any one upgrade. * Max Power: Fully upgrade all upgrades. * Shield On: Collect 100 power-ups (Sword or Shield). * Punching Bag: Get hit 100 times. * Stars Everywhere: Play 10 games as NoLegs. * I Like Swords: Play 10 games as Matt. * Angel Wings: Play 10 games as Natalie. * Pew Pew Pew: Play 10 games as Lance. * Tree Hugger: Play 10 games as Anna. * 500K: Get a score of 500000 on any level except Survival Mode. * Millionaire: Get a score of 1000000 on any level except Survival Mode. * Gold Farmer: Finish any level except Survival Mode with over 3000 coins. * Boom: Use a Bomb for the first time. * Ultimate Blade: Kill 25 enemies instantly. * Bullet Hell: Die with over 666 bullets on screen. * Counter Attack: Reflect 100 bullets with a single Shield. * Bullet Master: Complete all four bonus levels. * The End: Defeat the final boss and complete the first 20 levels. * Stray Bullets: Get killed with no enemies onscreen. * 3-Heart Challenge:Complete the first 20 levels without upgrading your health. Worlds and Levels Forest World * Level 1: Kitten March * Level 2: Forest Friends * Level 3: Bushes' Revenge * Level 4: Shrooms of Death * Level 5: Slime Fortress Ocean World * Level 6: Under the Sea * Level 7: Colors of Jelly * Level 8: The Coral Reef * Level 9: Shark Attack * Level 10: Crab Battle Desert World * Level 11: Dry Land * Level 12: Avalanche! * Level 13: Ancient Ruins * Level 14: Cacti and Eyes * Level 15: Immortal Pharaoh Lava World * Level 16: Foes of Darkness * Level 17: The Burning Lake * Level 18: Wired for War * Level 19: Mighty Monoliths * Level 20: Origin of Life Bonus Levels * Level 21: Razor Leaf Storm (Rematch against Slime Fortress, Hard Mode) * Level 22: Bubble Hurricane (Rematch against Giant Crab, Hard Mode) * Level 23: Radiant Maelstrom (Rematch against Cat Sphinx, Hard Mode) * Level 24: Oblivion (Rematch against Godcat, Hard Mode) * Survival Mode Enemies Forest Enemies * Cat: Doesn't shoot any projectiles and only damages you on contact. * Cat Fortress: Occasionally shoots three bullets straight ahead that spread out. Spawns three Cats when killed. * Green Slime: Shoots a few bullets when killed. * Green Bush: Shoots razor leaves at you. * Big Green Bush: Constantly shoots razor leaves in random directions. * Haunted Tree: Constantly shoots small barrages of magic bolts at you. * Evil Mushroom: Leaves behind a trail of spores wherever it goes. * Purple Wasp: Occasionally shoots a magic bolt that homes in on you. Ocean Enemies * Blue Jelly: Occasionally sprays bubbles at you. * Purple Jelly: Occasionally strifes magic bolts at you. * Red Jelly: Sprinkles tiny bullets straight ahead. * Yellow Jelly: Shoots electric balls that home in on you in short bursts of flight. * Green Jelly: Shoots razor leaves in random directions. * Pufferfish: Shoots a few needles when hit, and releases a barrage of needles when killed. * Mine: Explodes when destroyed, sending out a barrage of bullets. * Shark: Flies across the screen and sprays bullets everywhere. * Obsidian Fish: Flies across the screen and sends out waves of fire bolts. Desert Enemies * Cat Skeleton: Same as a normal Cat, but with higher HP. * Eyeball: Occasionally fires a tight volley of three fire bolts. * Black Wasp: Constantly sprays bullets everywhere. * Gunslinger: Constantly fires bullets at you. * Flame Wraith: Shoots a big fireball that explodes and releases several tiny fireballs. * Thunderbird: Constantly shoots lightning bolts at you. * Mad Cactus: Shoots needles to the left and right. Leaves behind a few pollen bits when killed. * Ancient Eye: Constantly sprays bullets at you. When killed, the four stones orbiting around it break off and fly downwards, and they shoot out some bullets if destroyed. * Ancient Monolith: Shoots barrages of magic bolts at you. Lava Enemies * Red Slime: Same as a Green Slime, but with higher HP. * Dark Bush: Same as a Green Bush, but with higher HP, and it shoots razor leaves more accurately and at a faster rate. * Skull Ghost: Constantly shoots fire bolts at you and occasionally releases a ring of fire bolts. * Zombie Dragon: Pops in from one side of the screen and eventually breathes out a barrage of fire bolts if not killed. * Flame Sprite: Constantly shoots fire bolts at you. * Lava Sprite: Constantly shoots fire bolts in a clockwise pattern. * Big Red Slime: Constantly sprays bullets at you. Releases a barrage of bullets in all directions when killed. * Flybot: Sometimes shoots two lasers straight ahead. * Heavy Flybot: Sometimes shoots two sprays of lasers straight ahead. * Mecha Tank: Shoots bombs straight ahead that explode when you line up with them horizontally or vertically. The bombs release sprays of bullets upward, downward, left, and right when they explode. * Fire Elemental: Constantly shoots fireballs straight ahead. * Cosmic Monolith: Alternates between shooting rings of lasers and spraying lasers at you. * Mecha Monolith: Sometimes fires two sprays of lasers at you. Hazards These are harmful objects that appear in various levels and don't count as enemies, so you can avoid destroying them without it hurting your rank. * Log: Flies straight ahead and damages you on contact. * Mine: Explodes and releases bullets in all directions when destroyed. In later levels, these self-destruct randomly. * Rock: Comes in various sizes and breaks into smaller rocks when destroyed. The smallest rocks drop money when destroyed. but other sizes don't. * Wall: Damages you on contact. * Missile: Self-destructs randomly. Releases a small cluster of bullets when destroyed. Bosses and Minibosses Giant Green Bush This huge Green Bush is the miniboss of the Forest World, encountered in Level 3. It constantly shoots out spirals of razor leaves. Slime Fortress This gigantic fortified Green Slime is the boss of the Forest World, encountered in Level 5. It shoots barrages of lasers and razor leaves in fairly easy-to-dodge patterns. Reef Slime This aquatic Slime is the miniboss of the Ocean World, encountered in Level 8. It shoots electric balls that home in on you in short bursts of flight, splitting into three smaller ones each with each burst of flight. Giant Crab This colossal crustacean is the boss of the Ocean World, encountered in Level 10. It fires bubbles and shockwaves in various spiraling patterns. Light Golem This ancient Golem is the miniboss of the Desert World, encountered in Level 13. It constantly sprays huge barrages of magic bolts. Cat Sphinx This primeval monument is the boss of the Desert World, encountered in Level 15. It bombards the screen with huge barrages of fire and magic bolts. Killer Flytank This massive war machine is the miniboss of the Lava World, encountered in Level 18. It constantly sprays lasers at you while missiles occasionally fly by. Godcat This omnipotent goddess is the boss of the Lava World, encountered in Level 20. She alternates between her light and dark forms to attack with light magic and dark magic, showering the screen with massive barrages of magic bolts in brutal, unforgiving patterns. Trivia * While most of the characters in this game return from the first three EBF games, some of them were put into Bullet Heaven as previews for new characters appearing in Epic Battle Fantasy 4, which had yet to be released when Bullet Heaven came out. Meanwhile, a few other enemies have never appeared in any other EBF games and are exclusive to this one. Category:Shooting Games Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Games with Robots Category:Notdoppler Category:Kongregate Category:Armor Games